wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor Rankdown: Round HAIL SATAN
EPIC NOMS Epic's Noms Noms were made from irrelevant borewhores I don't care about along with people who made it far and had good edits who I find generally distasteful #Tom Buchanan (Survivor Africa- 4th Place) #Diane Ogden (Survivor Africa- 16th Place) #Ozzy Lusth (Survivor Micronesia- 9th Place) #John Rocker (Survivor San Juan Del Sur- 16th place) #Carl Billacione (Survivor Africa- 14th Place) #'Jonas Otsuji (Survivor One World- 12th Place)' #'Jessie Camacho (Survivor Africa- 15th Place)' #'Kourtney Moon (Survivor One World- 18th Place)' #Lex Van Dan Berghe (Survivor All-Stars- 9th Place) #Jonathan Libby (Survivor Palau- 20th Place) #'Ashlee Ashby (Survivor Palau- 17th Place)' #Jeff Wilson (Survivor Palau- 16th Place) #'Willard Smith (Survivor Palau- 14th Place)' #Ibrehem Rahman (Survivor Palau- 11th Place) #Matty Whitmore (Survivor Gabon- 4th Place) #'Charlie Herschel (Survivor Gabon- 9th Place)' #Leif Manson (Survivor One World- 9th Place) #'Bill Posley (Survivor One World- 15th Place)' #'Kat Edorrson (Survivor Blood vs Water- 14th Place)' #'Rachel Foulger (Survivor Blood vs Water- 18th Place)' Cuts 472. (because Avery saved Spencer) #John Rocker (Survivor San Juan Del Sur- 16th place) - He's one of the few on the list I've seen and don't really like. So, bye! Saving Kat because no one wants to date someone who doesn't make the top 100 in this rankdown. 471. Jonathan Libby (Palau/20th place) - but really who is Jonathan Libby? Saving Willard, and in a cruel twist of fate Willard was once again saved over Jonathan Libby for no particular reason. 470. Diane Ogden (Africa/16th place)- '''I regret what I've said about her in the past. Diane is NOTHING like my mother. Saving uh... Ashley because she's the originator of the Ashbee Line. 469. '''Jeff Wilson (Survivor Palau- 16th Place)- '''He was so boring. Saving Kourtney 468. '''Tom Buchanan (Survivor Africa- 4th Place) - I can't understand a word he says, he's kinda creepy and scares me sometimes and HE WAS MEAN TO KIM JOHNOSN IN THE FTC Saving Charlie because he's c00t 467. Ozzy Lusth (Survivor Micronesia- 9th Place) hAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA bye saving Rachel Foulger the iconic dominatrix of survivor bvw 466. Leif (Survivor: One World - 9th Place) Eh. I mean, it's cool that they had a little person on Survivor finally, but could they have picked anyone more boring than Leif? At least get Charla from TAR or something, from what I've heard, she had a much stronger personality. "Leif in a Box" is the only somewhat amusing thing about him, and that's only because it's a meme in PoS for whatever reason. Saving Bill 465. Lex Van Dan Berghe (Survivor All-Stars- 9th Place) I don't know much about him except for that he fell for some trick by Boston Rob, which makes him stupid enough to cut! Saving Jonas because he's my fave from One World. 464. Matty Whitmore (Gabon- 4th Place) Sunny, being an asshole who refuses to use classic editor, cuts Matty probably because he is a) straight b) white c) male But who can blame him really? Matty's best moment was just some sound he made. Saving Jessie Camacho, most popular Survivor player ever. Cut Order 1. Bruno 2. MrE 3. Matt 4. Dylan 5. Mana 6. O 7. Tode 8. Fire 9. Sunny